cowboys_and_aliensfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeke Jackson
Zeke Jackson is a veteran of the American Civil War carrying the former rank of marshall. He is hired to protect a group of Patrick Breen's people travelling to Silver City. He is Verity's partner. The settlers are attacked by Apache. Outnumbered, Zeke decides to ride out to Fort Larrabie for help while bypassing the Apaches. Unfortunately, Zeke is chased and knocked off from his horse. Before the Apaches can do anything to him, a spaceship belonging to the House of Dar crash-landes near them. This provides Zeke the opportunity to escape. Zeke observes the crashed spaceship from afar and witnesses the curious Apaches who approach the ship being killed outright by Commander Rado Dar's alien forces. Realizing the aliens pose a serious threat, Zeke salvages any useful remains from the ship and found a working alien gun. He followed Dar's troops moving to Fort Larrabie and witnesses the whole garrison's slaughter. Zeke quickly rides back to Silver City and warns the people about the aliens. The town is attacked by the aliens where Zeke gets the opportunity to use his salvaged gun against the attackers but underestimates his weapon's power. Zeke and Verity retreat with Breen's settlers and are saved by the Apaches who are led by Chief Medicine Crow. Zeke later catches the alien woman Ra Chak Kai, who has come to help the humans against the invaders. He and the others learn from her that Commander Dar is building a beacon in Silver City to contact a large spaceship fleet of the House of Dar to conquer Earth. Zeke is inducted into a tribal war dance and notices Verity's attraction to the Apache War Hawk. He privately talks to her about this but the conversation ends in a row with Verity punching Zeke for accusing his partner of being jealous of his apparent relationship with Kai. Soon later, Zeke along with War Hawk and Kai attempt to sneak into Silver City through the town's abandoned silver mine - as recommended by Alan Cross - and locate a cache of dynamite to be used for destroying the beacon while the rest of the Apaches and American settlers provide a diversion against Commander Dar. However, Cross actually tricks them as he planned on siding with Commander Dar to seek his own survival and inform them about the attack. Zeke and the others along with No Name are hunted down by Maw Hunters. The group flees and finds a mining shed across a chasm where they expecte the dynamite is stored. After disposing of the Maw Hunters, they find the shed empty and realilze that Cross has betrayed them. Despite this, Zeke learns of a crate of explosives salvaged from Commander Dar's ship in Silver City and decides to use it on the beacon. Zeke and his friends infiltrate Silver City only to be caught by Commander Dar. The next morning, Zeke and the others are about to be executed by firing squad but are saved by the arrival of the Apaches and the settlers. During the battle, shockingly, Kai is shot by Dar and calls out Dar into a duel. Kai tells Zeke his salvaged alien gun should be set on the third setting. When shot, the weapon fires a bullet which encases Commander Dar in a caulk-like substance, inadvertently causing Commander Dar's body to fall on Kai's makeshift catapult and launch the explosives, destroying the beacon with aid from No Name (then officially named as Angry He Throws the Circle). Following the battle, Zeke sees to a recuperating Kai and they show affection for each other. Category:Characters